narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Senju Clan
Mokuton Wasn't the mokuton something unique to hashirama senju? I don't think it's something that in a couple generations someone is born with it like the Genjutsu kekkei genkai in the filler episodes. 20:19, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Family Ties to the Uchiha After reading the latest chapter, I find it fitting that every member of the Senju and Uchiha clan have each other as relatives, listed as (distant relatives). Any takers? (talk) 19:53, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :We only lists close relatives with clear relationships. Jacce | Talk 19:54, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::For example, Madara isn't listed under Sasuke's family in the infobox...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 19:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, alright. Sorry, I've seen things like this work different in other wikis. My mistake. (talk) 19:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not to mention the fact that there could be millennia between the modern Senju and Uchiha clans and the ancient Sage of the Six Paths and his sons. If you'd consider them relatives, you should consider every human being on Earth as related to each other. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:41, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Naruto Shouldn't we give him the Senju symbol?I already know he is'nt directly related to them but he did have the first hokage's necklace. Another thing,Madara did say the first lived on in Naruto. (talk) 18:50, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :He is not a member or a decedent of the Senju as far as we know at this point, so no symbol. And what Madara meant was that Harashima's will and thought lived in Naruto. To make it simple: they had/has the same dreams and thoughts of the world. Jacce | Talk 18:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Kekkei genkai Since Mokuton was specific to Senju Hashirama, I think it would be best to leave the Mokuton insignia out of the Senju clan page, but that's up to you guys. What I want to propose is that we make an icon and put it in this page, and that of every Senju clan member. The icon should be Rikudo Sennin's body or something like that, seeing as that is their kekkei genkai, passed down into Senju clan members ever since the older brother got it. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 15:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :The Sage's "body" isn't a kekkei genkai, so it doesn't need an icon. Mokuton might have been unique to Hashirama, but it was strongly associated with the Senju clan. So much so, that the clan gained the epithet "of the forest". --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Symbol Is it interesting to note that the Senju clan symbol kind of looks the oracle bone version of the kanji for wood sideways? (talk) 21:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I think that is a bit of a stretch, personally. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it makes sense, considering that almost all clan symbols, including the Uchiha, have something to do with either thier names or thier abilities. *cough* Uchiha *cough*; and I do see the resemblence. Vik0z0z (talk) 02:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) controlling the the tailed beasts is it just hashirama or any senju can control the tailed beasts or at least the kyuubi? -- (talk) 19:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) and please add the Abilities and Trivia parts because uchiha clan page has it and I think this page should have it too. -- (talk) 20:10, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :The Uchiha all have similar abilities. Wood Release is unique to Hashirama and all other Senju have their own specialties. An Abilities section wouldn't work well. ''~SnapperT '' 20:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) and what about the trivia part?(and also my question) -- (talk) 09:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ..........anyone??? Creating new infobox I just thought of this, should we have a template for the clans: *Name *Image *Kanji *Romanization *Status *Known Members: And put if the character is deceased or not. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC)KimaruHamachi Any comment or progress on this one? - (talk) 16:33, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Can someone give me a list of all the known Senju's? --Inferuno Ryuu (talk) 20:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :There already is one at the very top of the article. ''~SnapperT '' 21:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Woah. Wonder how I never saw that? Anyway thanks.--Inferuno Ryuu (talk) 21:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Symbol What chapter was it that originally revealed the Senju Clan symbol, the chapter also had many other symbols. I tried searching back, and looking for it but that was to no avail.--KingBarragan (talk) 15:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :In the chapters where Madara tells the story of the founding of Konoha to Sasuke, around chapter 400, give or take a few. Omnibender - Talk - 17:11, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Chapter 398 page 16 to be exact. Jacce | Talk | 18:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) clan affiliation I disagree with the Senju clan disapearance theory that seems to be strongly suggested in this article. We have to remember what is the definition of the term clan within the ninja word or even all mob-related types of affiliation. No blood relations is needed to be part of a clan,individuals formally ask for it and can be accepted or not.That is why famillies within a clan can possess different abilities that are passed down to thier descendants as it was certainly the case within the famillies forming the Senju clan. The Senju's name (Clan of 1000 Skills ) is a true representative of that fact and their main difference with the Ushiha clan might have been the fact that they were not alien to the idea of welcoming other people within their clan.Therefore I disagree with the idea that Sarutobi lineage might have not be part of the Senju clan : this lineage might have been within the clan since the beiginnig, as have been the Aburame or the Inuzuka as well(eventhough they might have joined after the creation of the village) So it is not because you don't see anybody with the physical traits that you attributes to Senjus( as for the Ushiha) or whatever,that it means the Senju clan is dead. --Yokoyoko (talk) 19:13, November 6, 2010 (UTC)yokoyoko :The most basic and fundamental definition of clan, both in English and Japanese, is a group of people tied together through blood. True clan members are either actual blood relatives, or believe they are. you cannot just ask to be part of a clan. it simply doesn't work that way. :Besides, even considering this extremely unlikely option, the Senju were never implied to be any different from family-based clans like the Uchiha. The only known Senju member who has no known family relation to the Shodai Hokage's family still has the Senju surname, implying she is still related by blood. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hashirama so i remember people always calling him Harashima but the wiki now calls him Hashirama was they're a change in translation or something? No, people just spelled his name wrong for a while before realizing they were wrong.Umishiru (talk) 13:03, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. Wood Release You cannot call the Wood Release a bloodline of the Senju Clan if only one person in that clan possessed the ability to use it. Furthermore the rest of the clan were known to use abilities, like Tobirama Senju's ability to control water. Tsunade has the ability to heal herself like her grandfather but not exactly the same, her abilities stem from the obvious ability to control her body in ways others can't, this can be said for others of the clan. They possess a mastery of the body. Not 'Wood Release' It's dumb to even think that the entire clan is gifted with such a godlike ability. I think it should be removed and something like "Unknown Bloodline" added with information on all the Senju added in tell it's either released or refuted. Sigh, Tobirama is just a skilled user in water release, Tsaunde in medical ninjutsu. Wood Release is a Elemental KKG. A KKG that only showed up in the Senju clan naturally. Also, for future reference, not all kkg are 100% inheritable.Uchiha killed off any members who did not unlock sharingan by the age of 15. The closet thing we have to a 100% KKG inheritance is the Byakugan. Then there is Gaara and his siblings. Despite having a father with the magnet release, Gaara and his siblings have not shown to inherit it. Infact lets go to another example, Kimimaro, he is the only known user of his bone control kkg yet it was stated as being the kkg of the Kaguya clan. Sounds to me that like the bone control and wood release are just very rare inheritable abilities. I could go into real world genetics as to why, but no.Umishiru (talk) 08:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't even think the IP user understands the Senju clan at all. Within that clan alone you know there could emerge 100- different bloodlines limits for example. It originated in the Senju and from Madara and Tsunade's conversation, it's not impossible for a descendant to inherit the kekkei genkai.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:12, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Umishiru, where on earth did you get the "Uchiha kills Uchiha who don't awaken the Sharingan by 15" non-sense from? Omnibender - Talk - 22:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Dear Lord, I died a little.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) can't wait to read another fanfic ... "popcorn" --Elveonora (talk) 22:40, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Isn't that what Itachi told Sasuke?Umishiru (talk) 22:24, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Went back check, I guess I misread it way back then.Also, Eleveonora, that was rude.Umishiru (talk) 22:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, thought you have read that on some fanon page. Again, no hard feelings on my side, just seemed kinda out of place--Elveonora (talk) 00:42, April 17, 2012 (UTC) should we add Naruto? Well I am asking if I can add Naruto to the Senju Clan. Well i mean Mito is apart of the clan by marring The First hokage and he resembles nawaii who we should also add and also Nagato since he has the Rinnegan.--Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 01:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ummmmmm No. (talk) 01:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Wut? ...--Elveonora (talk) 01:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Well The Senju and Uzumaki were originally branch families descendents to the Sage of Six Paths through the younger son. Plus Naruto is his descendant I mean look at him now.--Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 01:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Only Senju and Uchiha are said to descend from the Uzumaki, for all we know, a Senju married into the Uzumaki a long time ago and that's why they're distantly related. It was never said that the Uzumaki descends from the Sage, nor that they have a common ancestor with the Senju. Omnibender - Talk - 02:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Wrong The Uzumaki clan and Senju are related by Blood so they are distinct cousins and also The Ancestor had a strong life force and their Tenchiques are somewhat similar to the Sage of Six paths since he also used the same sealing technique.So in a way they are related to both the Senju and the Sage of Six Paths --Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 02:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Naruto is a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, so he isn't a Senju even if he is a distant relative of any living Senju. TricksterKing (talk) 04:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) A Senju marrying into the Uzumaki clan and having children would still make those children cousins to anyone born in the actual Senju clan later. If the Senju marrying into the Uzumaki had any children, said children would be Uzumaki, and be blood related to the Senju. You're making a connection where, despite being likely to be one, there has yet to be told there is. You're saying is that they have a common ancestor, which was not said. What I'm saying is that it's possible that they're related due to one clan branching out to another by marrying into it. Omnibender - Talk - 05:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes. (talk) 06:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Though I never really gave this any thought, Omni is right. It could be that the Uzumaki share a common Senju ancestor and hence their connection to the Sage. That would still explain their powerful life force. But that's still all speculation, but until Naruto's relation is properly defined, he couldn't be listed as a Senju, if any at all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) * Uzumaki being blood-related to Sage = speculation unless confirmed, Uzumaki and Senju blood could have mixed together over years, but that doesn't mean that the original Uzumaki had Sage as their ancestor. * Kushina was Uzumaki and Minato a Namikaze, Naruto doesn't have any Senju blood in him unless Kishi says otherwise and neither bears such surname nor was adopted into Senju Clan ... * Naruto is as related to Senju as Sasuke (Uchiha) to Neji (Hyuga) by rumors and legends only--Elveonora (talk) 15:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Naruto is from the Uzumaki clan, not the Senju Clan. Those clans may be distantly related but judging by that logic we could add every Uchiha too, since their ancestors were related too. FirePit (talk) 15:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that The senju and Uzumaki clan being distint relatives are rumors or Legends but it's a branch family that the Senju Clan Ancestor's spouse and possibyl his descendants are both The Senju and Uzumaki clan.--Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 21:59, July 11, 2012 (UTC) DNA Shouldn't we add a thing mentioning how the Senju DNA or Cells can be used to prolong/prevent deterioration of one's eyesight of over usage of the Mangekyo Sharingan and how it enhanced the techniques greatly.Skarrj (talk) 04:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Could you reference something to back up your point?--Kiriako (talk) 04:29, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Nothing but speculation, although Senju DNA is confirmed to enhance Kotoamatsukami.--BeyondRed (talk) 05:43, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed to: * boost chakra reserves * shorten the cooldown of Kotoamatsukami * prolongs life or something * allows the usage of "complete" Izanagi But these might be unique to Hashirama's cells/DNA--Elveonora (talk) 17:50, August 23, 2012 (UTC)